Doctor's Appointment
by darkbluechic07
Summary: This is a slash of Edward, Carlisle, and Emmett. When Edward walks in on Emmett and Carlisle... Sexy! Read and review!


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight, or any of the characters involved in this story. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. This is my first fanfic, so please leave me a review! This is rated _Mature_ for a reason. Don't like it, don't read it! Slash!**

**Doctor's Appointment**

_**EPOV:**_

It all started when I had to go to Carlisle's office when I broke my finger. That was when it happened. I was just waiting there, with my broken finger, and it seemed like I was sitting there forever. So I made sure no one was looking, and I just walked into his office (hey, my finger _hurt_). I walked in and my I couldn't believe my eyes. There he was, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, on his desk, naked, with another man, who was very muscular, and very good looking I might say. They were.. They were having sex. In his office. Without locking his office door. I just stood there, mouth hanging open, and finding myself getting hard. At first they didn't seem to notice me standing there, but after standing there for a little bit, Carlisle looked over at me. I don't know why, but I blushed.

_**CPOV:**_

I looked over at the young handsome boy standing in the doorway. He was just standing there, looking at me and Emmett make love. When I looked over at him, he blushed and looked away. _Well this could get interesting. _I thought. I whispered to Emmett to just keep going, just to see what the other boy would do. This time, we were trying twice as hard. Emmett's dick was already inside my ass, and we were having sex, so I was thinking of how we could make this a bit more interesting. So I told Emmett to grab my dick, and he started to pump me ferociously, going in rhythm with his thrusts. Since we were going at it for a while now, I felt myself clench up, and he knew I could be cumming soon. So he pounded into me again, this time harder than the last, and I came all over my hand, and he came inside of me. We collapsed onto the desk, and I looked over at the boy again, panting and smirking as I looked down and noticed the little bump at his crotch.

_**EPOV:**_

I couldn't believe what I just saw. And when Carlisle looked over at me again, but this time at my crotch, I blushed once again, from embarrassment. I couldn't believe I was turned on by two men going at it, even though they were both beautiful. The other man pulled out of the Carlisle, and stood up beside the desk. Carlisle also got up and he walked over to me and looked me over, still naked.

"So, how old are you?" He asked.

"Almost twen-twenty-one." I stuttered.

"Hm. That's nice." Carlisle smiled. We stood there for a little bit in silence. My groin was aching, and it seemed that Carlisle was aware of that fact.

"I could, come back later..." I said and started to turn around. But Carlisle wouldn't have that. "Wouldn't you like to fix that first?" he said and nodded to my crotch. I blushed deeply. _Was I being offered sex? _I asked myself.

"Well?" Carlisle said.

"Umm... I don't know..." I said, blushing.

"I'll take that as a yes then." He smirked. He grabbed me and started to kiss me roughly. At first I was surprised, so I just let him kiss me. Then he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"N-nothing." I answered. He smiled again, and kissed me again, and he took me over to his desk. The other man got up off of it, and Carlisle slammed me down onto it. He stopped kissing me just to say

"Emmett, take off his shirt." _So his name is Emmett, _I thought. Then Emmett was behind me, pulling my shirt over my head, and I found myself not resisting. After my shirt was off, Carlisle whispered something to Emmett. I tried to listen, but I couldn't hear anything. After he was done, Emmett nodded, and walked behind me again. This time he hugged me around my torso, but so that my arms were free.

I was confused, I didn't know what was happening. Then Carlisle stepped in front of me. He crawled over me, and was straddling my waist. He started to kiss Emmett over my shoulder, and was rubbing up against my aching groin, causing me to moan. Carlisle stopped kissing and rubbing, and looked at me. He smiled.

"You like that?" He asked seductively.

"Y-yes." I muttered. So he started to rub against me again, causing the tip of my shaft to moisten with precum. Another moan escaped my lips. Carlisle then stepped away from me. He started to pull my pants down, leaving me in just my boxers, making the big bump in between my legs more noticeable. He came back up towards me, and pulled my boxers down with his teeth. Now I was completely naked along with Carlisle and Emmett. At the sight of my dick, I felt Emmett, still hugging me, get a little hard against my back.

"Now pleasure yourself." Carlisle smirked at me. I just sat wide-eyed at him. He was serious wasn't he? After a little bit, he looked at me expectantly, so, like he told me to, I grabbed my dick and started pumping myself. I felt Emmett get even harder behind me by watching, and Carlisle was smiling at me. I started to speed up, knowing I was going to cum soon. I looked at Carlisle.

"Go ahead, you can release." He said. So I kept going faster, until I finally came all over my hand and chest, and slumped back against Emmett. Carlisle then crawled up to me again and licked all of the cum off my dick. Then he straddled me again, and licked all over my chest, then got to my nipples. He put one in his mouth, and swirled his tongue around it, causing me to moan. He let go then went to the other one and played with it using his tongue, teasing my other nipple with his fingers. He pulled away, and stood up. Now Emmett was rock hard. Carlisle nodded to Emmett behind me, and he let go of me, so then I was laying down on Carlisle's desk.

Carlisle then walked in front of me, along with Emmett, and they started making out. I could just watch. Emmett grabbed Carlisle's ass, and started rubbing his dick against Carlisle's. They both started moaning into each others mouths. I could feel myself starting to get hard again. They did that for another couple minutes, until I spoke.

"Ca-Carlisle?" He looked over as I said his name.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Can I j-join?" I asked, embarrassed. He looked at me for a little bit. "Please?" I begged. Carlisle walked over to me, and told me to sit up. I did as he said. He sat in front of me, cross-legged like myself.

"Give me a blow job." He instructed. I was a little worried at first. I had never done a blow job before. Hell, I was still a virgin. Carlisle noticed my uneasiness. He grabbed my head and shoved himself into my mouth. He groaned. At first I gagged.

"Don't breathe through your mouth." He instructed me. I did as he said, and breathed through my nose, making it easier. I started to bob my head up and down, also playing with his nipples as I gave him the first blow job I had given. Emmett was just watching, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw him sitting on the desk chair, pleasuring himself, moaning as he watched us. I started to go faster, and started to feel Carlisle stiffen up. I gave a little blow, and he came into my mouth. Just moments after Carlisle, Emmett came all over himself. I licked up all of Carlisle's cum, and looked up at his half-lidded eyes.

"So? How did I do?" I asked, pretty confident of myself.

"Great." Carlisle whispered. Emmett walked over to us still covered in his cum. I licked his dick, so that it was clean. Then I kissed him, letting him taste himself. I pulled away, then Carlisle took charge again.

"Edward, get on your hands and knees." I did what he said, but I was wondering how he knew my name. When I was on my hands and knees, Carlisle got something out of his desk drawer and handed it to Emmett . It looked like a little bottle, but I couldn't tell what it was exactly. Then Emmett squirted some of it into his hand, and rubbed it onto his shaft. Then I knew what it was. I knew what was coming up, too. I started to get nervous. I mean, I had never had sex with a girl, let alone a guy. Carlisle noticed me tensing up, and came over and started to rub my shoulders.

"It will only hurt the first time you do it." I looked up at him nervously. "Don't worry, the pain eventually goes away anyways." He said soothingly. Then Emmett came up behind me and put his index finger into my asshole. It felt a little bit uncomfortable at first. He started to push it in and out, letting me get used to the feeling. Then he put another finger in. I clenched my eyes shut. He moved them in and out again, trying to get me used to the idea. Then he put a third finger in. I gasped. Carlisle walked in front of me and started comforting me again. Then Emmett stuck in a fourth finger. I clenched my muscles.

"Relax your muscles." Carlisle said. I tried to do so, but I couldn't at first. Emmett suddenly pulled out his fingers. Then I felt the tip of him at my entrance. This was it. He pushed into me slowly, trying to be gentle. I gasped again in pain, and Carlisle started to rub my shoulders again. Once Emmett was all the way in, he just stayed like that so I could get used to his size. I could tell he was getting a bit uncomfortable just waiting there, so I moved my hips. I gasped again; this feeling was so new. I pushed backwards, and slammed into Emmett. He took my hint, and started to move back and forth in and out of me. I started to get used to the feeling after a bit. It started to feel, well, good. That's when Carlisle stepped in front of me again, and tilted my head up towards him. Then he shoved his dick into my mouth. At first I gagged. But then I remembered to breathe through my nose. Carlisle started to pound into my mouth with the rhythm that Emmett was going into my ass. Then Emmett grabbed my dick, and started to pump me.

I started to moan from all of the pleasure that I was experiencing. Carlisle moaned at the vibrations of my own moan. I started to blow a little into Carlisle. He groaned at that. I could tell that he was going to cum pretty soon, along with me and Emmett. Not too long after I thought that, both Emmett and Carlisle yelled my name at the same time, and they both came. Emmett cumming into my ass and Carlisle cumming in my mouth. I swallowed all of Carlisle's cum, and then I came right after that, into Emmett's hand. We all collapsed, me and Emmett on the desk, Carlisle on the floor. After sitting there for a bit, catching our breath, Emmett pulled out of me, and Carlisle stood up. I was still laying down, because this was the first time I had ever experienced something as good as that before. I finally stood up, and noticed I still had cum all over my shaft. Emmett gladly licked it all up for me, then we all got our clothes on. I had forgotten why I had actually came here in the first place. Then the pain in my finger came back to me.

"Um, Carlisle?" I started..

"Hm?" He asked.

"Well, the reason I came here in the first place was because I have a broken finger." I said.

"Oh. Well, let me see it then." He looked at it, then gave me a finger brace, and told me how to take care of it. Then there was an awkward silence.

"Well, I'd better go I guess." I said, breaking the silence.

"Come for a checkup next week?" Carlisle suggested.

"Sure." I said, knowing that I would be doing the same thing we did today. I walked out of his office, and we've all three been lovers ever since.

_**So, how was it? PLEASE leave me a review telling me what I could work on!! Thanks so much!! :D**_


End file.
